


Feelings...

by Dark_Bookworm



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Feelings, First Kiss, M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Bookworm/pseuds/Dark_Bookworm
Summary: Just a little Drabble About AtomWave having a conversation About Feelings...well sort of.
Relationships: Ray Palmer/Mick Rory
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Feelings...

Mick swallowed down another shot of whatever alcohol Gideon provided for him and reached foranother cupcake. he was about to down another shot when the cause of his sorrow walked into the kitchen.   
''Hey Mick, I wanted to...why are day drinking?'', Ray asked him, his big brown eyes filled with friendly concern. And wasn't that just his problem. The scarred man had developed some kind of...feelings for the other man...warm feelings. Normally he wouldn't have a problem with warm, ut these...feelings left him hot and with burning sensations all over without a way of releasing them. He was stuck on the Waverider and he couldn't release his tension without burning anything.  
Mick downed the shot and looked up ''Why not? What'd you want?''  
The younger man stared at him for second before shaking his head ''Right, I wanted to ask you something...Would you teach me fighting? You know sparring? I thought you might be the one to go to with enough experience to not get me killed in training? Or at least not right away.''   
The pyro froze at the thought of sparring with Ray,of being that close to him, probably without shirts on. Heat washed over him and he got up ''No. I can't.''  
''Why not? Don't you want me be able to fight?'', Ray asked, slightly disappointed.  
''Ask Sara. She's an assassin.'', Mick gruntedout and started to make his way out of the kitchen before he would do something stupid. An arm on his shoulder stopped him and turned him around ''Why should I? I want to train with you.''  
The older man let his gaze harden ''Don't wann train with you.''  
Rays face fell instantly ''Why?''  
''Cause, Haircut I don't wanna.'', Mick said again, watching the other's face fell even further. Before he could say something else Mick turned and fled to his room, forgetting Rays insistence and that he'll probably follow him. As soon as his doors were closed he was trapped with the younger man, who appeared quite angry ''Why? Give me one reason!''  
The scarred man shook his head. It was full of thoughts. One side of him screaming to just go for it and kiss the other senseless. The other side screaming to fight his way out of theís conversation. And with Ray angry in front of him he couldn't possibly make a great decision.  
''Cause I'd wanna kiss you.'', Mick snapped and pulled Ray into a kiss. The kid froze for a second before kissing him back, only to draw back in the next second ''Wait, wait, wait, wait...you like me? Like...like like me?''  
''No talking.'', Mick pulled the genius into another kiss and pushed him onto his bed. Without any finesse the pyro undressed him, to attach his lips to the other mans throat. Hands started to get under their shirts, trying to get them off. The younger mans hands gripped his waist hard when Mick bit down on rays throat, ripping a moan from him. Grinning against the bared skin the thief thought to himself how much fun he'll have to take Ray apart.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. So sorry.


End file.
